Memories
by c0l0r-bl1nd n355
Summary: Shinji is fronted by the past. One Shot


He opened his eyes to a blinding whiteness. Overhead were a few wispy clouds, not wanting to stay, but not wanting to leave either. From what the boy could tell, either the ground was made of glass, or he was laying on a beach somewhere, which both scenerios were odd especially since the last thing he remembered was relaxing into a bed.

Shinji picked his self off the ground and found out that, in fact, he was indeed on a beach. he pondered on how he got there and decided to scan his sorroundings to try to figure out where he was. His eyes scanned the water and caught a wall of white in the red sea of god blood.

The boy moved his eyes back over to the white blur and stared at it until his eyes came back into focus. He almost screamed when he was greeted by a familiar sight: Lilith's head was resting sideways in the water, where it had fell when Shinji rejected Instrumentality, her eyes seemed to stare into his soul. Shinij panicked, thinking that She would wake up and finish what was started, until he realized that She was actually dead.

Then, that Giant's face split in half as the top half slid down, creating a crooked smirk that chilled him to the bones. Shinji forced himself to close his eyes and turn away. The boy soon found himself walking in no particular direction; His only goal was to get away from the corpse that threatened to break free memories, ones that he wanted to keep locked in the deepest parts of his mind so that he would not be tortured by them again.

Shinji stopped walking when he saw something that hurt more tahn what had happened with Lilith, what was worse than the screams of billions of people that found themselves turning into LCL rather painfully. He had found the body of Unit 02, still in the same dismemberized state as it was when Shinji had came up the elevator when Third Impact had occured.

The once red beast was crumpled on the ground in way so hideous that Asuka herself would probaly be pissed at if she was alive. The Eva's intestines were leaking out of he body, some chunks seemed to be thrown from the corpse, as they were a great distance away from the main pile. The right half of her face was brutally damaged, as of that half was almost removed and the two eyes on that side were hanging outside of the socket, giving a clear view of the muscles and hollowed space inside. 02's brain seemed to be leaking out of her head were the first Lance had peirced it. The right arm was also split in two.

"Oh, Gott!" Shinji screamed while clutching his head as the dreadful memories overflowed the banks of his mind, forcing him to remember everything that had happened, the people who he had let die, and the people who had died for him.

Kaworu, looking at the boy, smiling almost joyfully, as Shinji crushed him to death with the Eva and the small splash that soon came afterwords as the boy relaxed hi hand and there fell the smashed body into the LCL lake in Central Dogma.

Rei the Second, looking at him one last time before pressing the self-detonate button, giving her life to destroy the Angel and protect Shinji.

Kaji, who was watering his garden as the Third Impact had initiated. He was crushed soon after by a limb of Unit 02 that was ripped from It's body and threw away.

Misato, his gaurdian wha had saved him from the soldiers, who had led him to the caged and gave him a kiss before shoving him through the door and collapsing to the floor, dying soon after from blood loss caused by the bullet in her side.

Asuka, who was being killed as Shinji sat in the entry plug, hearing her screams of agony as she was being ripped apart by the Eva Series. He had done nothing while her screams filled the comms while slowly fading away.

Shinji was curled up in fetal position, clutching his head as sobs tore their way out of him. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." he mumbled to himself as he rocked back and forth.

He felt himself suddingly be jerked back and forth by an unseen being. "Shinji!" he thought he heard, barely.

"SHINJI!" a voice yelled very loudly near him, causing Shinji to open his eyes, and saw Asuka leaning over him. As hot tears fell from her eyes unto his face, Shinji realized that he was in a bed, not near Eva 02.

"S-So-Sorry" he started crying as Asuka climbed into the bed beside him and hugged him. "Oh Gott in Himmel." he sobbed into the girl's, no, woman's hair . "I keep reliving what happened. I keep seeing them over and over again." he held on to her as though it was his only hold on life, which it was.

Asuka hugged him even harder. "I know. It's hard to live with the traumatic nightmares every night." She said whilst slowly rubbing circles into his back.

"A-Asuka, how did you get past the visions?" he shakingly asked while trying not to break down more.

"I didn't. I just had realized that there was somebody who was always there for me." Asuka replied, kissing Shinji on the tip of his nose. "Let's go back to sleep, my love, I will always be here for you."

Asuka gently pushed the man back down and curled up beside him and held on tightly to his waist. Before she fell back to sleep, she could fell his breathe slow down into an even pace as he fell back to sleep.


End file.
